Real nightmare
by Saeshmea
Summary: After being raped Martha just trust on Lionel to help her... ANNETTE'S BACK TO SMALLVILLE! visit: http://mionelfanforum.americantalk dot net
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of this story, but I DO own the plot, which I only write to have fun and SHOW the scripwritters what they should have put on the series XD_

_A/N: Enjoy and review!!!!_

**Nightmare - 1**

When he'd answered the phone he'd smiled after listening to her voice saying his name, but now he was feeling guilty of his gesture.

After she'd made sure it was him and not anyone else who was at the other side of the telephone, she'd asked him to pick her up at the hospital. During the journey he'd imagined she'd might had a routine visit with her doctor and then she'd maybe wanted to spend the rest of the day in the city… and she'd probably thought to share that time with him… just with him. That had caused another smile on his face, another one he was regretting now.

When he'd arrived at the white building he'd looked for her in the waiting room, but she wasn't there. He'd asked a nurse if she knew where she could be, and the white-dressed woman had pointed a door at the bottom of the room.

He'd walked there and had knocked it before come in.

"Martha?" he'd asked to the apparently empty room.

"Lionel?" her weak and groaning voice had answered sobbing in the darkness of that apparently empty room.

It was then when he'd felt guilty of his smile after listening her voice on the phone and had regretted smiling because she'd chose him and not anyone else to call; it was when he'd turned on the light and had seen Martha curled on the couch, desperately crying, disheveled and wearing some clothes he'd quickly noticed that weren't hers.

* * *

Now, he was tenderly embracing her while his mind conjectured the facts that had taken her to that apparently empty room wearing those clothes that weren't hers, on the early morning of a winter day.

When they went into the car she'd said nothing else than that 'Lionel' she'd murmured when he'd entered into the hospital room where she was. He knew he had to say something, but he wasn't sure of what.

"I'll take you home" he said.

"Not to the farm" she finally talked with a weak voice "…please"

He gazed her and found some begging wet eyes looking at him. He couldn't contradict her… so they'd go hi apartment in Metropolis, because in the mansion would be Lex and the rest of the staff and he was sure Martha didn't want to see anyone else right then.

* * *

When she wasn't crying she became a delicate puppet he had to guide by holding her hand. He left her sitting down the sofa while he opened the windows and let the sun light shine inside the big living room. Then he prepared some tea and sat next to her, looking how she drunk it slowly letting that hot liquid slide down her throat, tasting every sip in silence, staring a lost point in the wall in front of them.

Before end the tea she'd fallen asleep, Lionel took the cup from her hand and covered her with a blanket. Then he took the phone and went to the terrace.

"Yeah?" the voice of a young man answered at the other side.

"Clark, it's Lionel Luthor"

"Mr. Luthor I have no time for you, my mother is…"

"…your mother's with me" he interrupted.

"Wha-, why… What's she doing with you?"

"I just wanted you to know she's fine and that you needn't worry. I'll call you back later"

"No, wait!"

Lionel put the phone down and gazed the red-head lying on the couch, she looked so nice… He wished to be able to punish whoever was who had dared to hurt a so beautiful angel.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Look on the first chapter._

**A real nightmare - 2**

After the doctor had made her all the tests she'd had to answer a plenty of questions to a couple of policemen alone. When they'd finished quizzing her they'd asked her if she needed to call anyone. Her first thought had been her son, but she was sure Clark would have become mad after new what had happened to her… She couldn't ask him to bear that, it would too much for him, even if he'd already become a wonderful young man. Then she thought on just say the officer that she had nobody to call and leave on her own, but gazing the door she would have to open, that door that would leave her alone in the middle of a stranger crowd that would look at her and whisper while she walked out, she realized she hadn't the strength necessary to step out without anybody holding her hand. So she had asked the man to hand her the phone and she dialed the number of the only person she would feel comfortable enough with to be at that moment.

When he'd opened the door of that dark room where the nurse had left her she'd been happy to finally see a familiar face after those horrible hours that seemed to never end, but she hadn't been able to show that happiness on her face because she couldn't stop that unwitting crying that made her lips tremble and her eyes leave go a lot of cold tears.

When they'd gone into the car and Lionel had said her he would take her home she'd scared for a while. She didn't want to go to the farm yet. Clark would have been there, worried for her, very worried, because she hadn't appeared since the morning before when she'd told him she had a meeting in the city… and she didn't know what to say him, how to answer his questions, how to look at his eyes…

She'd never been in that apartment where Lionel had taken her… it looked nice. He'd left her on the couch and had given her a cup of tea… The next thing she remembered was some hands grabbing her hard, she unable to escape while she felt a strong pain in her belly and a lot of eyes were looking at her in the darkness of a scary night. Then she screamed, opened her eyes and found herself on the couch of a stranger apartment, covered by a soft blanket.

She turned round hardly breathing when a voice behind her asked "What's the matter?" and she found Lionel sitting on the armchair behind her, where he'd surely spent the night, approaching his hand to comfort her.

"I had a nightmare" she said making an effort to stop that crying that fight to come out again.

Then, Lionel stood up, held her head and raised it carefully, and sat on the couch leaving her head back on his lap saying: "Try to sleep a bit more, I'm not going anywhere…", while his hand caressed her forehead sweetly.

She liked the touch of his fingers, but she stopped his movement and held his hand strongly and didn't release it until she woke up again a few hours later.

"Good night" Lionel said smiling to her.

She gazed the window and saw a starry night outside.

"Good night" she answered sitting up on the sofa next to him "Where are we?" she wondered looking around the living room.

"It's my apartment. Here's where I use to leave when I'm not with Lex…" he told "Don't you like it?"

"It's nice" she said. "I should call Clark" she realized after Lionel had mentioned his son.

"I already called him. Don't worry, I just told him you're fine… I wasn't sure if you wanted him to come…"

"No… I'd prefer him to not… uh… I'm hungry" she avoided the way that her sentence could end.

"I guess there's something on the kitchen but I'm not good at cooking so… What if we ask for some Chinese food?"

"I could make something…" she pointed standing up "Where's the kitchen?"

"Come…"

They walked there and Martha began to open and close cupboards and drawers looking for food, pots, frying pans and other stuff… Lionel had sat down on a stool and was looking at her choreography between the fridge and the stove. A few minutes after a half an hour she took to the table a salad, some pasta and a delicious sauce.

They sat down and began to eat saying nothing until Martha noticed that sadness coming back to her eyes and Lionel said: "You know you can't play like if you were fine just waiting to forget it, don't you?"

Then she broke down and her tears came out again. "That man…" she murmured among her sobs "… he… he showed me a knife…" her voice trembled at each word "I… I throw him my bag and run away thinking he would take it and leave me alone but, he came behind me… I can't… I can't stop listening to his voice in my head… I just… just want it to stop…"

Lionel walked towards her and helped her to stand up, then she let her body fell on his embrace and he held her strongly but carefully between his arms.

"… I screamed… I cried for help but nobody came… After he'd left… I felt unable to stand up… to walk on my own… I think I stayed hours sitting on the ground thinking on what I should do… Then the light of the street turned off and I realized it was morning… I… I walked until I found a taxi, but when I opened the door and I saw the man looking at me and I scared… and I run away… I don't how I managed to get to the hospital, but I did…"

When she finished telling him her long night she raised her head and looked at the man who was embracing her… he was crying too.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly drying his tears and kissing her forehead sweetly. Then he dried her tears too and smiled to her, held her hand and took her out to the terrace. "Look down" he said not leaving her hand.

Martha approached to the rail and looked down… they seemed to be flying above the city, from there the full city seemed the game of a child playing with dolls.

"I like giving a look to the street from here sometimes… specially when I'm afraid… because from here up all these different people walking around from one side to another they all seem the same, just a black spot moving around the world… and there's no need to be scared of a simple black spot… I can barely imagine how you really feel right now, but I do know you can get over anything, Martha… and even if you need some help this time, you'll be able to go down there again and walk among all those people and looked at them without any fear in your eyes… and in your heart"

Martha gave another look to the street and hoped those words to become true very soon.

"You should talk with Clark tomorrow" Lionel suddenly said when they came back in.

"I can't"

"I'll be with you, ok? You don't need to do it alone, but you have to do it… He's your son and he'll want to be with you too, to help you…" then Martha nodded and Lionel smiled on agreement "I'll call him on the morning and ask him to take you some clothes"

"Thanks" Martha said and Lionel answered "It's ok" and she pointed "No, thank you for everything, Lionel… for answering my call, for coming so fast, for letting me stay here, for taking care of me… You're being very kind and you probably have a lot of important thinks to attend on the Luthor Corp."

"Right now there can't be anything more important than you in my life, Martha…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
